Daya Vs Daya
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Hey Friends one more Creation of GD... I am Just a Publisher of My BH stories :)


Its a Creation GD...

* * *

_**DAYA vs DAYA**_

_Daya feeling some Chill Sprinkle over His face either some Soft Cloths and Human Touch makes Him Aware in Complete Conscious mode, He slowly Opening His Eyes and saw a Small Kid Haphazardly Wiping Water Drops from His face with Towel although the Towel was too Big as He was Dragging it at floor…_

_First He Wipes Daya Right Cheek and then with Dragging Towel coming to His Left side of Face and trying to Wipes His Forehead and Hairs which might be Wet due to His Struggle which He was doing to Regain Daya Conscious …_

_Daya really Loved to Feel those Small Palm and Tiny Fingers repeatedly touching His Face and gives Him Soothes and Softness…_

_He saw, the Small Kid back to room and placed the Towel over Bed either still half towel laying over floor and coming back to Daya…_

_Small Figure tilt His Small Cute Face over Daya to Checking His Waking Up mode … He did that after Every Passing minutes gives Daya a Joyful Ride time but Now Daya feeling that Kid Frustrated and Bored with this either Daya also feeling Tired with this Floor Sleeping so when this time Kid coming to See Him He sat up with Jerk and feeling the Jerk passes Current to Small Kid who took 2 steps in Backing mode... Daya now relaxing the Baby with..._

_Daya: hello Beta.._

_Kid does not respond so Daya looking here and there finding No one presence inside the whole House, asked..._

_Daya: Aap ki Mumma kahan hain Beta...?_

_The kid rushed inside that Same room where He went earlier to dispose that big towel than His size and in a minute coming back with a Photo frame hugged tightly and when coming towards Daya showing Him the glance of picture having a woman but the way Small Bear showed it to Daya... _

_Daya could not watch it properly as Kid again hugging it back... Daya after getting the meaning by this said..._

_Daya: acha ye Aap ki Mumma hain aur Papa...?_

_Kid looked at him with confusion so Daya again roaming his head and got a phone..._

_Now He standup, checked his jeans got His cell in Dead mode so moved to telephone and picking the Receiver heard..._

_Voice: Hello Nai..._

_Daya turned His head and got the voice source which was of that Kid and heard No Dial tone sound coming from Receiver so placed it over cradle..._

_He heard Kid voice first time so coming to him, sat on his knees extending His Right hand and say with soft tone..._

_Daya: Mera naam Daya hy... (feels kid wide eyes n mouth opened added again) Aap ka kya naam hy.?._

_Kid started laughing loudly mesmerized Daya...He feels first time He heard such pure, Innocent, Sweet, Carefree n Soft laugh spraying a feel of freshness over him when the Small n Cute Doll touched His Tiny lines Fingers started to __making Luck with Rough pores of Daya Palm and say with somewhat mixture of Happy and Chilling tone with..._

_Kid: Mai bi..._

_Before Daya getting the Actual Analysis and Clarification of that __**MAI BI**__… Suddenly those Tiny palm trying to fit inside Daya palm Shake it, grabbed Daya Big Fingers in His Small Grip and rushed with Him inside Confused Daya who dragged with Him and suddenly got Himself and that Cutie Pie at front of a Barn..._

_Yes, the Fence showing them the Lush Greenery while the Focus of that Small Doll is a Pair of Pony walking on Green Grass Slowly and the way He jerking Daya arm either Hopping over His place understand Daya that He told Him to see them... Daya smiles and replied..._

_Daya: awww, kitny Pyaray Ghoray hain na..._

_Little Cutie Pie nodded with a Big Smile as He feels that Daya Praised Him rather those Pony Pair... _

_Kid sat on Cemented Patch and Daya too whose Focus was the Pony and Daya Focus was the Happy face of Kid..._

_From the Start, He feels a different kind of connection with that Kid… He feels that He Familiarized with the Surroundings even He feels that His Heart having the Same Excited Happy emotions the Small Doll has..._

_Suddenly Both heard a __**TAN TAN**__ and the way Kid stand on His feet like He has Springs beneath His Soles and run towards the Fence Standup Daya too... _

_Small Bear stands on His Small Toes coming from His Small Slippers while His Chin over those Fence and Eyes Sparking like a Stars with Broad Big Smile..._

_DAYA look at the Pony Pair and feels only One having a Ringing Bell around His Neck... _

_When watching keenly a Big Vibes Daya feels inside His Emotions and His Eyes getting Bigger, Wider and with Tears too... _

_Yes, He feels the Pony having No Ringing Bell around His Neck is __**BLIND **__and the Pony having a Bell used that Ringing Tone by Shaking His Neck in Regular Intervals for His Buddy as a Guiding Horn..._

_Daya feels something which can't be saying by any words, showing by anything... It's only Moment of Feelings, Moment where Words looking Wastage, Expressions totally Needless... It's just a matter of __**UNDERSTANDING**__ between Souls dwelling in Two Bodies..._

_Daya was in Utter Happiness just like the Small Figure stand beside Him just on His Knees but Both feels the Same at this Moment… Age does not counts when Feelings matters..._

_Daya saw that the Pony having Bell taking Slow Steps and after Few Steps Stopped and Waiting for His Buddy to coming behind Him... Both Talking through those Steps, Ringing, Surroundings and Feelings..._

_Daya really feels that He saw a Fantastic example of Friendship... He feels that now He does not need any Specific Definition of that term cz He feels this Relation does not have any Definite Definition even that Relation does not need it so why not only Feels it rather Explain it..._

_He really gives so many Prayers through His Heart to that Person who tied that Bell around the Pony and gives Him a Pleasurable Sooth to have His Buddy always with Him... _

_He looks at Small Doll whose Eyes meets with Him and Both feels a Same Immense Pleasure lit up a Broad Smiles over their Lips looking Similar..._

_Pony Pair went to their Stable and the Kid turned His Neck Back, again grabbed Daya Big Index Finger and rushed with Him... _

_Now Daya moved with Him as He Loved that Silent Journey where Kid without Words showing Him the Things He Loved to Core..._

_The Small Doll takes Him to Park Near to area and stopped at the Place having Slide and Rides…_

_He looked at Daya and Daya nodded in Positive gives Him Excitement in Great Speed as He went to sit on Slide and takes Turns while Daya roaming here and there suddenly His Roaming Neck get back to its Position getting an OUCH and Crying tone…_

_He moved with Fast Steps getting the Small Bunny Fell from Slide and his Knee got a Big Wound having Blood and Scratches Hurt the Small Bear Beary Heart…_

_Daya sat on His Knees infront of Him and trying to Touch the Wound having Pain in Eyes, Snowy Olaf Flinched either Some Tears Sprinkle Not over Wound but on Daya Heart too…_

_He taked Out His Handkerchief and Wiping the Blood getting Kid still trying to be Brave but He can't Hide His pain and Tears… Daya during Cleaning Wound Consoling Him with…_

_Daya: arry, Bahadur Bacchy tou Roty nahi…_

_The Little Squirrel nodded in Yes but as a Result, bulk of those Drops having Salts of Pain which He tried to Save inside His Eyes Fell with over His Wound makes Daya Hurt whose Eyes also fills with Salty Drops so Small Bear Wiping His Tears with His Muddy Palms and nodded in Negative with…_

_Kid: Nai…_

_Daya Smiles while Small Bunny Standup to Show that He was Fine as ever and showing Himself as Brave as Daya Expected and takes Daya towards the Small Fountain situated at Mid of that Park having Clean and Clear Water showing their Images..._

_Cutie Pie slowly Touch His Small Tiny Finger on that Water makes a Small Twinkle not only over Water but on His Eyes too with a Pleasurable Happiness..._

_Daya look at Him and then Touch the Water from His Index Finger makes Broad Waves gives such Excitement to that Beary Baby who was Hopping with Small Claps and then Daya Repeats it 2/3 times and then with His Wet Fingers put a Small Water Drop over the Nose of that Snowy Olaf..._

_The Snowy Pie look at Daya with Wide Eyes having Colors of Liking and Loving... He touched His Both Palms with Water and trying to Repeat the Same with Daya but it's Impossible as Daya was too much Big and Tall to that Doll so He Bents and placed His Face in front of that Small Bunny with Closing Eyes and the Bunny Eyes Sparked..._

_Yes, He looks at Daya Closed Eyelids and placed His Both Small Wet Palms over Daya Both Cheeks and started Cute __**HAHAHAHA**__... _

_The Feels of Wetness not Trigger but the Soft Laughing tone Pressurized Daya to Open His Eyes with Big Smile while the Tiny Bunny looking down word with Shutting His Cute hahaha..._

_His whole Face glowing with a Natural Glow after Rain and His Cheeks turned Pinkish while Lips Red as Cherries but His Palms looking White and little Shivers understand Daya that Small Doll feeling Chill..._

_Before Daya tells Him to went back to home, the Little Bear takes His Hand and Rushed... In whole Daya was just Blaming Fate and Cursing His Luck over Absence of his Half Soul..._

_Both entered inside Residence and Daya asked the Small Bunny about having anything with a Soft voice as..._

_Daya: Aap kuch Khao gay...?_

_The Big Positive Nod coming on His way gives Him Smiles so He opened the Fridge and found it Empty either the Fridge was Off... _

_He looked at the Kitchen, turned On the Light having No Spark means No Power inside Residence so trying to check Kitchen Counters in the Minimum Day Light coming from Windowpanes having Nothing either Milk, Veggies, Bread although He opened a Single Stove Knob and Confirmed in bit about No Gas coming..._

_He was Confused and Thinking to Ask this to that Snowy Olaf who rushed as the Doorbell Ringed... _

_The Small Doll moved Forward and trying to Open Door but the Lock was above His Reach.. _

_Daya moved but hearing a Keyhole sound gives Him a Thought about Owner of Residence coming Inside..._

_Door Flunged opened having 3/4 Figures while a Man showing Small Bunny to those Figures with..._

_Man: Jee ye hay wo Baccha... Daya naam hy Is ka..._

_Daya mouth Opened... The Figures having Badges Pinned over their Cloths having __**Victor D' Souza**__**Orphanage**__ Shinned and gives an Immense Pain of Spark inside Daya Heart which Squeezed His Emotions such Brutally that the Figures Grabbed the Small Bear and taking Him Outside the Residence who Dangling His Arms while His Eyes fell Tons of Tears or His Body Reacting Loudly while the Last Sentence with Crying sound Hammering as.._

_Voice: Mai Nai..._

_A Spark of Touch jerked Daya Badly who Awakened and Feels a Hand Pressed over His Shoulder with a Comment as..._

_Abhijeet: Daya Uth jao, Gharma Gharam Pizza laaya hun.. Kha lo..._

_He moved ahead to placed the Pizza Box over Kitchen Counter while Daya was still in that Dream makes Him really Scared... Abhijeet coming back after placing it and say..._

_Abhijeet (grabbing his arm to standup him from residence lounge couch as): Arry ab Uth bhi Jao..._

_Daya standup and without Miss any Second Hugged His Pal so Tightly... Abhijeet Feels the Shiver and Sweat either He feels His Shoulder getting some Salts too so only Running His Fingers inside His Buddy Hairy Scalps and after some minutes when Daya Depart told Him..._

_Abhijeet: Jao, Munh Dho kr aao... Main bhi Aata hun..._

_Daya moved to His Room while Abhijeet just Sprinkle some water drops over His Face Canceling the Idea of taking Shower after this... He Backed and started to Heat up the Pizza in Microwave and setting it over Central table with Coke..._

_He knew now He must Feed His Bear as He was not in such Mental State to Grasp Something Clearly even taking out the matter from Him also..._

_Daya coming out from Washroom, Wipe His face, sat on His Bed and pull up His Pant till Knee, His Eyes feels a Flick of pain getting Blackish Tone of Skin when Wiping His Fingers Silently, Putting down His pant again when heard a Lovingly Call as…_

_Abhijeet: Daya…._

_Daya coming back and sat over couch beside Abhijeet who cuts a Piece of Pizza and Stuffed it inside Daya mouth who placed His Head over His Buddy Chest and ask..._

_Abhijeet: Kya Dekha...? (Daya Quiets) (Abhijeet feels a Shake of His head so ask) kharein Ghoray Wohry tou Nahi dekh liyey.?_

_The Bear sat up Straight with Jerk.. His Eyes becomes Wide while Mouth opened and Neck little Nodded Positively... _

_All the time Everyone Commented over Abhijeet that His Eyes Speaks Volumes but Nobody Commented over that Gentle Giant that His Neck Speaks too Disappointed Abhijeet alot... Abhijeet asked..._

_Abhijeet: Beemar tha Ghora...?_

_As He knew, His Khargosh always saw Painful things in Dreams too so Relaxing and Soothing Him with New ways now Abhijeet Responsibility.. Daya Uttered.._

_Daya: Nahi, Blind tha..._

_Abhijeet Shocked, while Daya told Him the Whole Pony Pair Friendship Detail which Mesmerized Abhijeet too... Abhijeet after heard this say..._

_Abhijeet: hmmm, so Cute... (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet still feeding him added) pata hy Pizza shop mein na itna Rush tha aur na Pizza wala Totla bhi tha..._

_Daya look at Him and started Laughing, Abhijeet feels Relax with His Buggy Laugh while added that Fake Meeting as..._

_Abhijeet: samjha samjha kr Dimagh Khali ho gaya... (Daya still laughing, Abhijeet added) Ta Ta (kya kya) kr Kay Pagal bana diya..._

_Finishing the Dinner so wiping hands with Tissues and taking Platter with Him to Dump it over Kitchen said..._

_Abhijeet: Tu hota na..._

_Daya (instantly): haan ABHI Tum hoty na, tou Mujhy Zarur bacha lety (he was telling to himself with) wo log Mujhy kabhi Nahi ley jaty... Tum Mujhy Zarur Roak lety..._

_Abhijeet getting only Half Sentence as the Half Daya telling to Himself... He looked His Buddy from corner of His Eyes, Bite His Lips and asked.._

_Abhijeet: Subah Tum nay phir Chutti Maar li...Ain…?_

_Daya: kya Boss..._

_Abhijeet: chalo abhi yahein karo..._

_Daya (making face): Bossss..._

_Abhijeet: Start..._

_Daya Pacing inside Lounge as To and Fro because He Missed His Jogging Today Morning and Abhijeet having No other Idea to taking out His Bear from that Painful Shell so started Humming as..._

_Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi Mery Dil mein khayal aata hy..._

_Daya (with smiles adding): Kay Jesy Tujh ko banaya gaya hay Meray liyey..._

_Daya started Spreading Sweet voice with Pacing inside Residence whereas His Bhai is always with Him and Never give Anyone a Chance to Pull Him out from His Life...!_

* * *

Do read and Review


End file.
